1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a resealable label and more particularly to a multi-layer extended text resealable label.
2. Description of the Related Art
One-ply labels have been used on consumer products sold in bottles, jars or other containers for many years. Ordinarily, the one-ply labels work very well on those products where all the pertinent or required labeling information is able to be printed on the exposed side of the label. However, many consumer products such as insecticides, herbicides, etc., require extensive labeling information or text which cannot be printed on a one-ply label. Hence, multi-layer extended text labels have been provided to enable the required information or text to be printed on at least a pair of label plys or layers.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,904,973, a multi-layer extended text label is disclosed. The ""973 label includes a first base layer having one side which is adhesively secured to the product container. A major portion of the other side of the first base layer is coated with a layer of release material except for one small region or anchor area. A second layer is provided which has a portion of its underside coated with a pressure sensitive adhesive which is xe2x80x9cpermanentlyxe2x80x9d attached to the base layer in the one region or anchor area thereof that is not coated with release material and which is temporarily attached to the base layer in the major portion thereof that is coated with release material. The second layer of the ""973 label is adapted to be lifted and pulled back from the base layer until the anchor area is reached.
Although multi-layer text labels such as disclosed in the ""973 patent function satisfactorily in many situations, they pose problems in other situations. For instance, it is sometimes desirable to completely remove the second layer from the base layer. In some cases, the second layer may be used as a coupon for a refund or discount. In other cases, the second layer may comprise a recipe or the like. The fact that the second layer is coated with adhesive on its underside makes the handling of the same difficult since the separated second layer will tend to adhesively adhere to other objects or surfaces.
A multi-layer extended text resealable label is disclosed comprising a first base layer having first and second sides and a second layer which is selectively positioned on the first layer and which has an outer side and an inner side. The first side of the first layer is coated with a pressure sensitive adhesive for attachment to a selected product. The second side of the first layer also has a pressure sensitive adhesive applied thereto. The inner side of the second layer is coated with a layer of release material except for at least one region or anchor area thereof that is not coated with the release material. The said one region is temporarily secured to the second side of the first base layer. The second layer may be peeled back from adhesive engagement with the first layer until the said one region or anchor area is reached. The second layer is completely removable from the first base layer upon said at least one region being separated from said first base layer. The second layer, upon being peeled back from adhesive engagement with the first layer until said one region or anchor area is reached, is resealable onto the first layer. The second layer, upon being pulled back with respect to the first layer and being completely separated from the first base layer, is devoid of any adhesive material thereon. The first and second layers have matching corners. It is preferred that the second side of the first layer at one its corners has a small area devoid of adhesive to facilitate the peeling back of the second layer with respect to the first layer.
A principal object of the invention is to provide an improved multi-layer extended text resealable label.
A further object of the invention is to provide a multi-layer extended text resealable label comprising a first base layer which is attached to a selected product and a second layer which is selectively positioned on the first layer in such a way so that when the second layer is completely removed from the first layer, the second layer is devoid of any adhesive material thereon.
A further object of the invention is to provide a multi-layer extended text resealable label including a removable label portion which is devoid of any adhesive so that it will not stick to other objects or surfaces upon being removed from the product.
These and other objects will be obvious to those skilled in the art.